


Wicked Games

by deadgirldancer



Series: Constellations [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AND ITS AMAZING, Anal Fingering, BASED ON LOST IN YOUR ORBIT, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, GO READ THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T, ITS BY SLIME QUEEN, M/M, Punk! Jongin, Rich Good Boy! Sehun, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bring your love baby I could bring my shame, bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain, I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost In Your Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434302) by [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen). 



> Back again!  
> Inspired 100% by Slime Queen's Lost In Your Orbit, this fic is based in that universe, in that story and this is set AFTER chapter 13. I got the feeling that Slime Queen was setting up TaoHun and the idea that came to my mind was /jealous Jongin/. I couldn't resist writing this. Hope this is okay and I hope you enjoy~ 
> 
> All cred goes to Slime Queen but I wrote the following.

_“Bring your love baby I could bring my shame, bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain, I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here.”_

Sehun stares at his reflection for a long time. He’s stopped crying so frequently at night, but when he does the sobs rack his chest and his throat burns. He runs his fingers through his hair, dinner with his parents was a disaster, but that’s nothing new.  He leans closer towards the mirror so he could inspect his hair, he sighs, his roots were beginning to show through. It had been a while since he’d spontaneously dyed it with Taemin. After some consideration, he decides that he likes it.

Sehun steps out of the bathroom before he heads up the stairs. He passes Junmyeon on his way to his bedroom and the older man holds his gaze. His eyes bore into the younger boy’s, knowing all too well that his relationship with his parents is growing increasingly shakier. The older man was too aware that Sehun was distancing myself from those who cared about him. Junmyeon and Sehun had shared a heart-to-heart but the younger remained vague. Recently, it had gotten worse.

Sehun pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time, 7:42. He guessed he could get some homework done before getting into bed. Without another thought, he steps into his bedroom. Then he stops dead.

Sehun pushes the door shut firmly behind him. Lounging across the loveseat under Sehun’s window was Jongin. His limbs were splayed wide, in total control. One hand was playing with his lip and the other was fiddling with the loose threads of his jeans. His jacket was off and somewhere else in the room.

The moon bathed the room in light but not before it framed Jongin in his brilliance. His head was framed in a halo. He looked so angelic for the devil.

Sehun is thankful that his voice doesn’t waver when he speaks, “What are you doing here?” Sehun’s tone was biting, “You could be caught.”

Jongin inclines his head towards him and their eyes locked. He pushes up from the love seat and he makes his way over to the younger boy. His limbs are all lazy, sensual, it reminds Sehun absently of Zitao. _Zitao_. Sehun shoots a nervous glance at the floor.

Jongin places his hands on the door on either side of Sehun’s head and their gazes snap together again. The older’s eyes are dark and guarded - pissed off. Jongin backs the younger up against the door. He’s stuck. Something is coming off Jongin’s body in waves but Sehun can’t quite figure it out what it is. Jongin’s voice is low when he speaks, “You want to catch me?”

Before Sehun has the chance to reply, their lips are sealed together, but Jongin’s lips weren’t how he remembered, they were hot yes, but they were hard and rough on his; they were full of frustration. Sehun resists for a second from the shock but then he feels his body melt into Jongin’s touch and feels blood rushing to his groin before he shoves Jongin away, refusing to let his body rule his head.

He remains in Sehun’s space, “You kissed Zitao.” Jongin’s voice is accusatory. Sehun did, the other night, outside Wonderland in front of everyone.

Sehun’s eyes convey a doe-like innocence that Jongin doesn’t like. The older slams his hand against the door loud enough for the whole house to hear. Sehun winces; but he doesn’t miss the fact that his body responds well to Jongin being _dominant_.

“Why?” Jongin isn’t even trying to keep his voice down now.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon calls the younger’s name and he sounds as if he’s only down the hall. Fear paints vividly across Sehun’s face and suddenly he’s pushing Jongin towards his closet but the older doesn’t budge.

“I’m fine!” Sehun shouts trying to reassure the elder but Junmyeon’s steps are getting closer. Jongin laughs incredulously and loud enough for Junmyeon to hear but he finally allows Sehun to push him into the closet. “Shut up!” He whispers furiously, “Get in there and keep quiet.” The younger orders and Jongin replies with moving his fingers in front of his mouth as if turning a key in a lock. Sehun skitters away and shuts the closet door.

Jongin hears Sehun’s bedroom door open and someone step inside.

Sehun greets with Junmyeon with a smile, feigning calm. Sehun wills his body to relax, he knows he’s blushing heavily and his lips are swollen and red but the older man simply looks around the room before furrowing his brow. “What?”

“Why are all your lights off?” Junmyeon asks.

Sehun shrugs, “I was just getting settled.” It was a shit excuse and they both know it. Junmyeon doesn’t buy it but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he changes the subject.

“What was that banging sound I heard just now? I’m pretty sure your parents heard it too.”

Sehun was making a habit of looking down at the floor and he was sure the older notices, “I tripped and fell.” Sehun gives another shrug.

Junmyeon shifts his weight onto one leg and crosses his arms over his chest, his eyebrow cocked. “Look, I don’t want to lecture you, now that your father is back, I’m sure you get enough of them but--”

There’s a shuffle in the closet and Sehun’s eyes widen with the utmost fear. But Junmyeon’s eyes are already on the door to the closet and is moving towards it. Sehun dashes over and splays his body over the frame, obstructing the older’s passage. “It’s nothing I swear.” He swears he hears a faint snort coming from inside and prays Junmyeon didn’t hear it too. “Something must have fell.” The excuses remain shitty and Sehun curses himself. Junmyeon eyes him again, suspicion written all over his face, but again, thankfully, he doesn’t voice it. “I’ll sort it.” He pleads. There’s a beat of silence. “Please.” Sehun tries again and Junmyeon backs off.

“Okay.” The older says finally and he takes a couple of steps back before he’s walking towards the bedroom door, his hand is on the doorknob. “If you need someone to talk to, properly…” He shoots over his shoulder at Sehun and his words trail off. Then he’s gone.

Sehun returns to the closet and snatches the door open, “Do you have a death wish?”

Something flickers in Jongin’s eyes but he doesn’t answer. He’s on the floor, he must have tripped over something, so Sehun’s exchange with Junmyeon wasn’t technically a lie. Jongin places his hands on the floor and pushes himself up, standing to his full height.

Jongin speaks, “I don’t care.” His shoulders give a menial shrug as if getting caught is nothing; if Sehun’s parents catch him, he could get _arrested_.

“Why don’t you care? You know the consequences.” Sehun tries to get him to see reason and Jongin turns to face him.

“I don’t care.” The older repeats.

Then Jongin is crowding Sehun once more, his calloused hands cup the younger’s neck to draw him close and their mouths slot together again. Sehun sighs under him. There’s still frustration in his lips, yes, but there’s also desperation, a craving.

Kissing Jongin is different from kissing Zitao. Zitao’s lips were delicate but dirty, always searching and roaming; Jongin’s lips on the other hand are plush and giving like he regrets whatever he did to upset Sehun. An apology.

Sehun pulls away, Jongin pouts from the loss of contact; it dawns on Sehun, “You’re jealous,” he states.

Sure enough, jealousy flashes in Jongin’s eyes and his mouth sets into a hard line. He gives a short nod. All of a sudden Sehun wants him to show exactly how jealous he is but Jongin is still in the wrong.

“What about the party? The one at Chanyeol’s house?” It’s Sehun’s turn to be accusatory.

Jongin recoils slightly, “What?” An edge remains in his voice.

“I saw you making out with someone at Chanyeol’s party.” Sehun states. Jongin gives another shrug.

“I didn’t know him.”

“Oh so that one doesn’t matter? Because you didn’t know him?” Sehun’s voice is rising and tears are pricking in the corners of his eyes. He has to work to calm himself down. Jongin replies by looking at the floor, avoiding the younger’s gaze. He nods again before biting his lip.

“Zitao is different. You know everyone in Wonderland has a past.” Jongin lets out a growl of frustration, “Look, maybe I’m just saying this because you’re right I am jealous.” He confesses then silence fills the air.

Jongin paces around the room, the muscles in his thighs working. When Jongin turns away from Sehun again, he sees his back muscles straining in annoyance under is thin band t-shirt. Sehun’s mouth goes completely dry, he licks his lips.

“Show me.” Sehun’s voice is low, only for them to hear, “Show me how jealous you are.”  

In a flash Jongin’s lips are on Sehun’s for a third time that night. The older’s mouth is still desperate on the younger’s and Jongin’s small tongue takes a swipe over Sehun’s lower lip, seeking entry into his mouth - which Sehun gladly gives.

There’s something about Jongin that makes him go weak, it doesn’t matter how angry they are at one another.

Sehun flicks his tongue into Jongin’s mouth when Jongin moves his tongue away. He swallows Sehun’s needy moans. They continue this dance of tongues until they're panting.

Jongin’s mouth moves to Sehun’s neck and he suckles at the skin there, his flesh turning a vivid dusty pink. Sehun mewls at the sensation then Jongin is bearing his teeth. Sehun reaches up the back of his t-shirt to scrape his nails down his back, painting crimson lines. Jongin growls low in his throat and he bites down, hard, feral and predatory.

Sehun moans aloud and his knees buckle but Jongin is there to catch him before they both sink down to the floor. Sehun crawls into Jongin’s lap and continues kissing him, he tugs at Jongin’s t-shirt to strip him of it. The younger reaches up into Jongin’s hair and pulls, yanking his head back to expose his throat and Sehun’s mouth is dipping between Jongin’s collarbones, giving kittenish licks.  Sehun grinds his hard erection down, causing friction, and finding the older hard as well. Jongin lets out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Sehun reaches out to touch Jongin’s toned skin, trace the designs of his tattoos; he’s missed them.

Sehun presses his chest flush with Jongin’s and nibbles at his ear before he gives a small giggle. Sehun decides to get a bit bolder, “Do you like it when I take the lead?”

Jongin groans, “Have you gotten kinkier?”

Sehun smiles coyly, “Why don’t we find out?”

Jongin knows exactly what the younger is doing and he plays along. Jongin’s hands drop to Sehun’s shirt and begins to undo the buttons before he’s brushing the fabric off his shoulders. Topless, Sehun looks up at Jongin through his eyelashes - then he has the audacity to bite his lip.

The next thing Sehun knows is that his back makes contact with the floor and Jongin is above him, his eyes drinking in his entire body. Sehun rolls his hips up in the way of teasing and a sound escapes Jongin’s lips.

Jongin’s fingers make quick work of Sehun’s trousers before he stops, “Okay?”

“Okay.” Sehun agrees and Jongin takes that as his cue to pull down his trousers along with his boxers. Sehun squirms when the material brushes over his hard and sensitive cock.

“Still responsive then?” Jongin whispers, a knowing smirk playing at his lips. “Arms above your head.” He orders casually and the younger obeys. Jongin takes his time placing the lightest kisses on his skin, making Sehun whine; he wanted _more_. Jongin tuts, chiding, “Impatient.”

The head of Sehun’s cock is a pretty pink colour and is leaking precome, which in all honesty is making Jongin salivate but he moves his lips to the younger’s inner thigh, to keep kissing, to tease.

“ _Jongin_.” Sehun whines again and Jongin just laughs softly into his flesh.

All of a sudden, Jongin’s eyes flicker up to meet Sehun’s, and he recognises that look - Jongin’s just gotten an idea. Sehun’s stomach twists with anticipation.

Jongin reaches down to press his index finger to Sehun’s rim and the younger arches into his touch. Jongin smirks. Sehun clears his throat, “There’s- there’s lube under my bed.”

Jongin cocks his brow, but leans over to grab the bottle from underneath the bed. He also gives Sehun a cushion and Sehun settles himself on top of it.

Sehun offers an explanation for the lube, “I googled the importance of correct preparation.” Jongin replies by uncapping the bottle and smearing some of the liquid onto his fingers. He returns his finger to Sehun’s entrance and massages his hole which makes the younger let out a choked moan.

Jongin makes circular motions which after a while is maddening for the younger and then the older is slipping one finger inside. Jongin watches how Sehun clenches around him as he adjusts to the intrusion. Sehuns nods and Jongin starts at making a rhythm. A series of mewls and moans fall from Sehun’s lips as Jongin continues the ministrations. Sehun gets louder when Jongin introduces a second finger. Jongin places a kiss on the inside of Sehun’s knee, “That’s it baby…”  

Sehun’s eyes flutter shut as he rolls his hips, trying to get Jongin deeper inside him. He yelps when a wet tongue circles his nipple. He looks down at Jongin, who is looking up at him with a mischievous smirk. The older’s tongue laps at the bud until its hard and then moves onto the other nipple to do the same. Jongin starts to scissor his fingers, stretching his hole and Sehun keens, it’s all becoming a bit too much.

Jongin brushes his fingers over Sehun’s prostate and Sehun whimpers but the older is already pulling away. The older teasingly brushes his lubed fingers over Sehun’s untouched cock and Sehun bites his lip. Jongin loves to watch how the younger reacts to even the smallest of touches, everything stimulated.

Jongin settles onto his knees between Sehun’s legs, his voice is rough when he speaks, “I want to try something new.”

Sehun gives him an odd look but nods all the same. Jongin lifts Sehun's legs up over his shoulders so the younger’s body curves up towards Jongin. He looks down at the younger, his eyes dark with lust.

Sehun watches with wide eyes as Jongin dips down to press the flat of his tongue against his entrance. The younger releases a loud choked gasp at the contact and surely the whole house must have heard that. He clamps his palm over his mouth to keep quiet. This is salacious and obscene but oh what Sehun would give to come like this. He furrows his brow, _begging_ the older to make him come like this; but Jongin simply flicks his tongue around the ring of muscle, and Sehun _shivers_.

Jongin’s tongue is hot and wet and Sehun feels dizzy with want. He moans into his hand as Jongin continues to just sweep his tongue in leisurely strokes. It’s driving Sehun mad.

“I want to hear you moan baby.” Jongin whispers, his voice is low and hoarse. Without much warning, he fucks Sehun with his tongue and Sehun arches off the floor, whimpering into his hand; louder than before for Jongin to hear. He’s completely incoherent. Jongin’s tongue is skilled and Sehun is sure that Jongin must have done this before and the thought has him aching even more than before.

Sehun rolls his hips, trying in vain for Jongin to go deeper, but the older grasps onto his hips, holding him in place. Sehun’s chest heaves in frustration, he wants to come. He _needs_ to.

Jongin begins a rhythm to thrust his tongue inside the younger and Sehun fidgets impatiently. Jongin gives a light tap on his thigh, disapproving; but he doesn't stop fucking him and stretching him open with his tongue.  

Jongin pulls away with a wet sound to watch Sehun clench around empty air. Sehun releases another mewl. Jongin licks his lips.

His mouth returns to the younger’s rim and Jongin’s presses two fingers back inside him. Sehun sobs. Jongin works to create a new rhythm and pumps his tongue and fingers in earnest. He wants to make Sehun come from his touch. His fingers finds his prostate soon and it’s all too much, Sehun can’t handle the overstimulation and part of him wants Jongin to stop but he desperately wants him to keep going.

And Jongin does, he continues to find that wonderful bundle of nerves and Sehun arches off the floor for a final time, “Fuck.” His is vision blacking out in the corners and the coil in his abdomen springing free, come splattering over his chest and belly. His body falls lax. His muscles can’t seem to support him anymore, his legs falling from Jongin’s shoulders and he’s just a spent mess on the floor. Jongin leans over to press his filthy mouth to Sehun’s, and the younger laps his tongue inside the older’s mouth until he’s pulling away again.

Jongin releases his own cock from his jeans and boxers and strokes his erection; with a few short tugs he’s coming all over Sehun’s chest, painting his flushed pink skin with his come. The older looks at Sehun; hair mussed, lips swollen and body flushed from coming. Jongin thinks he’s beautiful. Sehun bites his lip.

Jongin smirks down at him, “Better than Zitao, right?”

They still suddenly. Steps pass Sehun’s bedroom door and they are too close to getting caught. The steps stop, as if the person attached to them is thinking about stepping inside. Sehun is terrified. This is too close. Sehun is dead. They’re both dead, if they’re found like this. But the steps resume again and they both let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank fuck.” Jongin breathes before placing a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. “Maybe you should invest in a lock.” Jongin states and Sehun nods in agreement.

Sehun pushes up into a sitting position and watches Jongin pick up his t-shirt and jacket and Sehun wonders absently if he’s done this before. He sighs before standing up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Jongin tugs the t-shirt on and turns to Sehun, “As much as I’d love to stay and join you I’ve--”

“--got to go. Yeah, I know.” Sehun finishes. Jongin gives him an apologetic look before he presses a kiss to the younger’s cheek that makes Sehun blush and his stomach flutter which is absurd because he is literally standing naked in front of him. But in a blink of an eye, the mysterious boy is gone.

Sehun picks up his clothes from the floor to throw them in the hamper. He then walks into his bathroom to start his shower. He lets the rivulets of water relax his muscles and clean his skin. That was not how he expected to spend his evening. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope its okay I wrote this because it is set after chapter 13 of Lost In Your Orbit. I hope you liked it! And thank you to Slime Queen for blessing us with LIYO! <3


End file.
